Der Wunsch
by Bloody Shinma
Summary: Ich hasse Summarys wie die meisten von euch. Na ja, es geht um Sev und um einen Wunsch, aber lest selber das ist doch immer noch die beste Methode heraus zu finden um was es geht. Ach ja und bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. wie Dackel guckt


Disclaimer: Also das ist meine erste Fanfic, also erwartet net so viel und tolles. Es ist auch ziemlich kitschig. Es können (und werden) Recht- und Grammatikfehler darin sein, bitte seht darüber weg. Und falls ihr Reviewt (wo rüber ich mich wirklich tierisch freuen werde) seit nicht so hart mit mir *guckt wie aus gesetzter Hund*. Nun denn viel Spaß beim lesen. Ach ja alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören der juten J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit! (Schön wärs!) Ah ja und noch was wegen den Absätzen! Die sind manchmal etwas größer, aber mit absicht da ich denke das es dumm wäre die zutrennen.  
  
Der Wunsch  
  
Die Tür schlug auf und ein über aus genervter Severus Snape stürmte in seine Privatenräume. "Dieser verfluchte Longbottom! Er hat seinen eigenen Rekord, gebrochen und fünf Kessel in zwei Stunden hochgehen lassen! Und warum können von der Besserwisser Granger nicht einmal die Arme abfallen, dann meldet die sich wenigstens nicht andauernd! Na gut dann würde sie es mit dem Beinen versuchen! Was für ein scheiß Tag!" fluchte Severus vor sich hin. Er zog seinen Umhang aus lies, ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich in einen seiner weinroten Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin. "Winky!" schrie Severus und starrte angestrengt in das Feuer des Kamins. Sofort wurde der Wandteppich, auf dem das Wappen der Slytherins zu sehen war, zur Seite geschoben und eine kleine Hauselfe mit großen, runden, braunen Augen trat neben den Sessel. "Ja, Sir?" fragte diese schüchtern. "Bring mir eine Flasche Cognac!" "Ja, Sir! Wie Sir wünscht." Winky wollte wieder hinter dem Wandteppich verschwinden als Severus rief: "Winky! Bring mir noch eine Schachtel Zigaretten!" "Winky wieder spricht ungern.... aber hat Sir nicht gesagt er wolle mit rauchen auf hören?" sagte die Hauselfe zurückhaltend. "Na und! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!" blaffte er, sie an. "A...a...aber...!" stotterte Winky. "Nun bring mir endlich die verdammten Kippen und den Cognac! Oder soll ich dafür sorgen das du frei gelassen wirst?!" Sofort warf sich Winky auf den Boden und entschuldigte sich unter Tränen und Flehen bei Severus, der sie dann genervt grob auf die Beine zerrte. Dann flitzte Winky hinter den Wandteppich in die Küche um die gewünschten Sachen zu holen. "Oh Merlin mit was hab ich mir nur das verdient? Erst diese nervigen Schüler und dann noch eine jammernde Elfe die mir sagt was ich tun oder lassen soll!"  
  
Winky rannte ein Stück in den Gang hinein, dann blieb sie stehen und lies ihren Kopf mehrmals gegen die Steinwand knallen. "Böse Winky! Winky ist eine schlechte Hauselfe! Sie hat Schande über Ihre Familie gebracht, und Meister wird sie noch mehr hassen, dabei mag sie den Meister so!" schrie sie laut und schlug ihren Kopf immer noch gegen die Wand. Nach dem Winky sich endlich beruhigt hatte sprintete sie weiter in Richtung Küche.  
  
Severus lag währenddessen in der Badewanne und verarbeitete gedanklich den Tag. Er sog den Duft des Schaumbades, das nach Douglasfichte roch, tief in sich ein. Dieser Geruch erinnerte ihn an eine Ex-Freundin. Die ihn vor 2 Jahren verlassen hatte, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Wer weiß, vielleicht war die Luft aus der Beziehung für sie raus!? dachte Severus. Aber kurz nach diesem Gedanken schossen ihm die leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit ihr durch den Kopf. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und begann sich selbst zu streicheln. Severus hatte Winky, den Cognac und die Kippen total vergessen. In seinem Kopf war nur noch Willow die ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte. Er konnte ihren heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren, jeden einzelnen Kuss der seinen Körper erforschte und dabei eine brennende Spur hinterlies. Wie ihre Lippen sich seinen Lenden näherten und ... . Ein lautes Scheppern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute geschockt zur Tür und sah eine erschrocken Winky. "Es... es... es tut mir leid." stammelte diese. "Wi... Winky hatte stöhnen gehört und dacht Prof. Snape Sir ging es nicht gut!" "Verschwinde!" schrie er, nach dem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Das lies sich Winky nicht zweimal sagen und war auch schon verschwunden. "Bei Merlin! Heute muss aber auch alles schief gehen!" fluchte Severus und stieg aus der Badewanne. Er lief sofort in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich an, bevor er noch eine Überraschung erlebt.  
  
"Winky ist so dumm!" schrie die kleine Hauselfe und lies ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Wand im Gang zur Küche knallen. "Wie konnte Winky denken das es dem Meister nicht gut ginge. Meister tat dies doch öfters seit Miss Willow nicht mehr da war. Nun wird der Meister sie frei lassen und alle Elfen werden über sie spotten! Winky ist es eigentlich egal ob andere Elfen über sie lachen. Winky will nur nicht weg von Prof. Snape! Winky hat den Professor so lieb." Die Elfe fing entsetzlich an zu weinen. Bis ihr eine Idee kam. Sie rannte in die Küche um ihrem Meister wenigstens erst mal seinen Cognac zu holen.  
  
Severus wurde zu Dumbledor gerufen. Anscheinend wollte er mal wieder über die Lernmethoden im Zaubertränkeunterricht diskutieren. Winky nutzte die Chance und stellte den Cognac auf den Tisch zwischen den zwei Ohrensesseln die vor dem Kamin standen. Dann ging sie in sein Schlafzimmer und holte aus einer Kommode das Bild einer Jungenfrau, und verschwand wieder hinter dem Wandteppich im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Severus kam wieder zurück von Dumbledore, mit der Bestätigung das er wieder mal mit seinen Vorahnungen recht hatte was Dumbledores ``Besprechungen´´ an ging. Er setzte sich genervt in einen seiner Sessel und ahmte Dumbledore nach wie er ihm einen Vortrag hielt.  
  
"``Sei doch verständnisvoller mit den Kindern!´´ Gott, ich mag den Mann zwar, aber ich bezweifle das er noch weis wie es ist wenn ihm tausendmal ein und die selbe Frage gestellt wird!" Nach einer Weile merkte er das endlich die gewünschte Flasche Cognac und die Zigaretten da waren. Er wollte gerade sich eine Zigarette anzünden da vielen ihm auch wieder die Worte von Winky ein. Das er doch mit dem rauchen auf hören wolle. Severus betrachtete sich die Schachtel genauer und ihm fiel wohl zum ersten mal der berühmteste Abschnitte auf einer Zigarettenschachtel auf:  
  
"Die EG-Zaubergesundheitsminister warnen:  
Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit!"  
  
Er überlegte kurz. Erst wollte Severus die Schachtel samt Inhalt in den Kamin schmeißen doch dann hielt er inne. "Ich könnte doch die Schachtel ganz aus versehen in der nähe des Gryffindor Turms fallen lassen! Ein Gryffindor Schüler würde sie finden, ich würde ihn erwischen und er würde von der Schule fliegen " Nun besserte sich seine Laune wieder und er genehmigte sich einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Cognac. Nach dem Severus die Flasche leer getrunken hatte legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief ein.  
  
Winky saß in ihrer kleinen Kammer vor dem Bild der Frau und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie beobachtet wie der Mond im Schatten der Erde verschwand. Es war Mondfinsternis. Alle 5 Jahre durfte sich eine Hauselfe zu einer Mondfinsternis etwas wünschen. Die meisten Hauselfen wünschten sich eine Zusammenkunft mit ihren Ahnen um sich Tipps zu holen wie man am besten einen Weinfleck aus dem Teppich bekam. Das hätte sich auch Winky gewünscht, doch diesmal nicht. Diesmal wünschte sie sich etwas ganz besonderes und eigenartiges. Zu mindestens für eine Hauselfe. Als der Mond ganz im Schatten verschwunden war murmelte Winky ein paar Worte und plötzlich tauchte ein grelles Licht auf das sich um den Körper der Elfe schloss.  
  
"Severus." Hörte Snape eine Stimme flüstern, sie kam ihm auch bekannt vor, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, denn er glaubte nur zu träumen. "Severus! Wach auf!" sagte die stimme sanft aber bestimmt. Nun öffnete er die Augen um den Störenfried zum Teufel zu jagen. Bis er eine junge Frau sah. Diese trug ein langes weißes und durchsichtiges Kleid. Ihre langen schwarzen und lockigen Haare fielen leicht über ihre zarten Schultern. Sie bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu ihrer Biskuitfarbenden Haut. "Wi... Willow?" stotterte Severus und setzte sich auf "Bist du es?" Das Mädchen nickte und lief langsam auf ihn zu. "Aber...?" wollte Severus wissen, doch sie verschloss seine Lippen mit ihrem Zeigefinger. "Pssst! Ich habe kaum Zeit!" sprach Willow weiter in dem sanften Ton der Severus so beruhigte. Sie kniete sich vor ihm und zog seinen Kopf langsam zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Erst war der Kuss leicht doch dann wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher. Severus streifte Willow das Kleid ab und strich ihr mit dem Finger die Wirbelsäule entlang. Willow drückte Severus sanft nach hinten und beugte sich über ihn. Dann begann sie ihn ab dem Hals abwärts zu küssen. Jeder einzelne Kuss hinterlies diese brennende Spur die Severus so gut in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Mit ihren Händen streichelte Willow seine glatte Brust während sich ihre Lippen seinen Lenden näherte. Severus Atem wurde immer schwerer. Er schaute Willow zu wie sie seine erregte Männlichkeit mit ihrem Mund umschloss. "Oh Willow! Wie hab ich deine Zärtlichkeiten vermisst!" brachte er unter einem kleinem Stöhnen hervor. Nun saugte Willow fester an ihm und Severus konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er konnte es kaum noch aushalten doch er wollte nicht so in ihr kommen. Severus zog Willow zu sich hoch und legte sie auf den Rücken. Jetzt begann er sie zu verwöhnen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und küsste sie noch einmal stürmisch. Seine Hände streichelten nun Willows ganzen Körper, sie ließen keinen Millimeter aus. Seine Lippen aber widmeten sich ihren Brüsten und liebkosten diese ausführlich. Willows Körper bebte vor Erregung als Severus sanft an einer ihrer Brustwarzen knabberte. Nun fuhr Severus mit seiner Zunge von ihren Brüsten zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dort tauchte er sie kurz ein und glitt weiter hinunter zu ihrer Scham. Er küsste diese lange und leidenschaftlich. Willow bäumte sich auf und bis leicht in ihren Zeigefinger. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren und das machte sie ihm unmissverständlich klar in dem sie Severus Kopf an seinen Haaren hoch zog, doch dieser grinste nur hämisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann widmete er sich weiter ihrer Weiblichkeit, sog an ihr und taucht mit seiner Zungenspitze in ihn sie ein. Willow hielt es nicht mehr aus und schrie laut. Auch Severus konnte nicht mehr. Er hob Willows Becken an und drang in sie ein. Er spürte einen Wiederstand, aber das konnte nicht sein und das wusste er wohl am besten von allen Männern dieser Welt, denn er hatte ihr alle diese Erfahrung geschenkt. Aber das war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, denn vor ihm lag Willow und sie begann sich zu bewegen. Severus passte sich ihrer Bewegungen an und zog sie zu sich hoch, er wollte ihren ganzen Körper spüren. Willow krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken als sie kam und schrie seinen Namen laut aus. Severus war nun auch soweit er stieß noch einmal fest zu und ergoss sich dann in ihr. Gemeinsam sanken sie erschöpft auf das Bett. Sie küssten sich noch einmal sanft und Severus fiel auf das Willow nicht nach Douglasfichte roch. Sie roch eigentlich nach gar nichts und ihm fiel wieder ein das diese Willow neben ihm eigentlich bis vor kurzem noch Jungfrau war. Er schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Wer bist du?" flüsterte er. "Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen! Behalt diese Nacht für immer in deinem Gedächtnis denn sie wird nicht wiederkommen. Ich werde dich nun verlassen." Antwortete diese Willow wieder in dem sanften Ton wie Severus sie kennen gelernt hatte. "Wo hin willst du? Werd ich dich wieder sehen?" wollte er wissen. "Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen woher ich komm. Ich kann dir nur sagen das du mich in dieser Gestallt nie wiedersehen wirst. Nun schlaf." Mit diesen Worten fuhr das Mädchen mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und Severus fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Dann verschwand sie hinter dem Wandteppich.  
  
Severus wurde am nächsten Morgen von dem Geruch frischen Kaffees und Brötchen geweckt. "Was schon so spät?" Winky brachte ihm das Frühstück nur ins Zimmer wenn es schon zu spät war um in die große Halle zu gehen. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder das Geschehene in der Nacht ein. "Diese Nacht war sie nur ein Traum?" flüsterte er zu sich "Nein das konnte nicht sein sie war viel zu real dafür. Er sah und spürte die Folgen immer noch in seinem Lendenbereich. Mit einer kalten Dusche würde er sie schon vertreiben. Er hatte zwar dazu noch eine andere Möglichkeit frei aber darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust außerdem war er sehr verschwitzt und so würde er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Nach dem er sich geduscht und angezogen hatte setzte er sich an den Tisch und aß sein Frühstück. Der Wandteppich schob sich zur Seite und Winky trat mit frischer Bettwäsche hervor. "Guten Morgen Prof. Snape, Sir!" sagte diese fröhlich. "Guten Morgen Winky. Was hast du vor?" "Oh Winky hat gesehen das Meister die Nacht wohl sehr schlecht geschlafen hat. Er war sehr erschöpft, denn Winky hat ihn nicht wach gekriegt. Außerdem war Meister sehr verschwitzt und da dacht Winky, sie könnte das Bett frisch beziehen, aber wenn Prof. Snape nicht will..." "Nein, nein. Mach nur." Winky wollte gerade in das Schlafzimmer gehen als Severus rief: "Ach und Winky..." "Ja Meister?" "Ihr Hauselfen hattet doch gestern euren "Wunschabend"... Ist dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen?" "Ja ist er. Winky weis nun wie man am besten Weinflecke aus Teppich bekommt!" antwortete die Elfe fröhlich und ging in Severus Zimmer.  
  
Ende. 


End file.
